Lucky
by Determined Artist
Summary: Finn finds an injured bunny in the woods that feels a connection with. So he takes upon himself to help out the creature in whatever way he could.


**Author's Note:** This will be interesting, my first Adventure Time fan fin. Please be warned that I don't how well this goes with cannon. It's been while since I've seen the show. So sorry about that, though I guess you can think of this a kind of AU than?

Anyways, I hope you guys like this and make you cry too much.

* * *

The sun shine bright on Finn and Jake as they went on adventuring and when I mean adventuring, I mean goofing around like kids while they're out looking for something to do.

"Hahaha! That was awesome!" said Finn as he gotten off an enlarged Jake's belly after the human used him as sled.

"You said it bro." Jake agreed. He soon shrunk too his normal size. "Hey I 'am going to see some friends of mind that just wondered here."

"Oh, okay than."

"See'ya." Just as Jake left, Finn heard something, something in bushes a distance away. "Huh, what?" Curious, the human went to the bush.

There he looked behind to see a bunny, a baby bunny that appeared week and was badly injured. Just then, his mind raced back to his earliest memory where his foster parents found him as baby. "What happen little guy?" He asked with sympathetic face. "Did you he hurt?" The rabbit moved a tad, but that was it. "Come on?" The scoped up the bunny with his hands. He then walked off to his house.

Once there, Finn bandaged the small creature. He then gotten a box and a old blanket and placed the cloth and the bunny in inside. "There, now you're safe little guy." The human said in a proud tone. "Oh yeah, I bet you're hungry little guy? Now let's see, what do bunnies eat? Hm?" He pondered heard until he heard the chippering from his opened window. "That's it."

He rushed down, went out, pluck a bit of grass near-bye, and rushed back. "He go." He stated place the grass in the box where the small mammal struggled before it nibbled a bit on the vegetation. "Ha, ha. You got nothing to fear along as I 'am here."

Just then, Finn heard Jake walking in. "Hey Finn-" At that moment, the dog stopped and asked "hey what do you got in the box. The human was about to explain, but the dog was too fast for him. "Aw, would look at that?"

"Ah, yeah? Look Jake I just found it injured in the woods and-"

"Wow; so you're going to take care of it until it gets better?"

"Uh? Yeah."

"Wow, that's big."

"I know."

"So what are you going to call it?"

"Huh, let's see? How about Lucky?"

"Lucky?"

"Yeah; He was lucky that I found him behind those bushed and he feet are lucky."

"Hm, cool bro."

* * *

A few days later, Finn kept a diligent watch over the baby animal. "How are you doing Lucky?" He asked as he peered in the box. He then put a hand in where the creature moved a little before rubbed his finger with head. "Haha. You seem to getting better." He couldn't, but wondered was he like this when Jake's parent's found him.

Just then, the human let out a yawn. "Wo, Finn you need a break, you haven't slept that much since brought Lucky?" He heard talking to him from behind.

The human sigh. "I 'am fine."

"Are you sure?"

He knew that his friend, his brother cared for him like that they always have, but he felt as if he need, he had to do this. Finn didn't know how, but felt a connection to little Lucky. He couldn't stand the thought if something bad happen to him. "Yeah;"

"Oh? Okay then?" Not long after his companion left, his eyes started to get heavy. He soon found that he couldn't keep open any longer and collapsed on the floor. At that moment, his mind wondered into dreamland.

* * *

 _"Hey Finn?"_ He heard someone calling out to him. Whoever they were it sounded urgent. He stir. _"FINN!"_

"Huh?"

 _"There something wrong with Lucky."_

"Huh?" It was at that moment that the memory hit him like lighting. He shot up and looked in the box. The bunny appeared to be in pain with its face scrounged up and it's body curled up. "Oh my glop! What happen?!" He turned and asked Jake in a hint of a worried tone.

"I don't know, I was just keeping an eye on him and I suddenly saw him doing that."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know. Maybe Bubblegum would know?"

"Right, let's go." Finn soon picked up the Rabbit, wrapped him in blanket and joined Jake. The human plop onto his friend's stretched-out back where they dashed over to Princess Bubblegum's castle.

* * *

The duo battle the rage of a storm. He brought Lucky closer to his chest. Nothing was going to stop Finn, determined to see his new friend safe and sound.

They zipped through the roads of the Candy Kingdom to the front door of the castle. The citizens there looked with mixture of a bit of curiosity and worry. There, Finn gotten off of Jake and pound on the door. "PRINNCESS! PRINCESS!"

"Agh!" A famine sound break through before a pink hair princess opened the door. Finn what is-" she gasped as soon as she saw Finn unwrapping the creature with a sadden look.

* * *

After they told their friend what happen. The princess told them to what outside. Finn sat on the floor with head hung down. "Are you going to be okay?" his brother asked.

"Huh? Yeah."

"Hey you're not still worried about Lucky are you?" The human sigh. "He's in good hands." The human let another sigh.

"I know, it's just that I couldn't help, but to worry. You know?"

"Yeah." Just then, the Princess walked in with an expression that matched the rain outside. "What's up PB?"

"Yeah; is Lucky okay?"

The pink hair girl shook her head. "Sorry guys. The rabbit died. It was very sick. I 'am surprised that it lasted as long as it did." At that moment, the human boy hung his head. He feel the tears flowing up, however held them back the best he could. Jake placed a paw on the boy's side. "Finn, are you going to be okay?" Bubblegum gotten to eye level with human looking at him like big sister figure.

"Huh? Yeah."

"You've done very well of taking care the rabbit. I 'am sure he appreciate it."

"Thanks." He sniff, using sleeve as a tissue. "Can I say good-bye?"

"Sure." The princess led the duo into the room, towards medical table with a white blanket covering it. There they saw a little lump poking out. Bubblegum lifted the cloth, revealing the bunny's life body looking it was asleep.

"You were a good rabbit, Lucky. I hope you're having a fun in the afterlife. Good-bye, Lucky." He said as he touched its head one last time. Inside a small part of him was hoping that rabbit would wake up after he did that, however it never happened, it might as well be wishful thinking.

Princess Bubblegum soon offered to have the fallen bunny be buried in the candy cemetery. Finn accepted it.

* * *

Moments Later the human found himself looking that burial site of Lucky. They had him buried underneath a tree and the tree as his tomb stone. He cried. His heart stung with the lost. Just then, he heard footsteps, but chose not look. Wasn't in the mood for company.

"Are you going to alright, Finn?" Asked Jake. The human gave a defeated sigh.

He answered. "Yeah. Hey Jake, what if I ended up that like that when Mom and dad found me?"

"Huh?"

"What if ended up like Lucky. Would they still would have token me in?"

"What-of course. Look Finn sometimes poop happens, you just got to let it go."

"Yeah."

"Say, some wild mutrooms just came-bye, you want to scare them of a hill?"

The human sigh for another time. "No. You go on. I don't feel like it right now."

"Oh, okay than. See you later. Don't beat yourself over it too much?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Moments after his brother left, Finn was about get and leave, figuring it would be best for him. As he got up he spoke. "See you around, Lucky?" Just as he was about to turned and walk, he saw a small blue figure behind the tree. It looked like Lucky and appeared to be looking back at him, but after a second it was gone. A soft smile and a tear appeared on the boy's face before he went off.


End file.
